


Scully's Wish

by GlassesG33k



Category: X-Files - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fan - Freeform, Fiction, Gen, GlassesG33k - Freeform, GlassesG33k FanFic, GlassesG33k FanFiction, GlassesG33k X-Files Fan Fiction, GlassesG33k X-Files Mulder Scully Romance, GlassesG33k X-Files Romance, Mulder - Freeform, Mulder Scully - Freeform, Mulder Scully Relationship, Mulder Scully Romance, MulderScully, Romance, Scully - Freeform, Scully POV, Scully POV Romance, Scully's Wish, X-Files Fan Fic, X-Files Fan Fiction, X-Files Mulder Scully Romance, X-Files Romance, X-Files Scully's Wish, fan fiction, relationship, x-files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesG33k/pseuds/GlassesG33k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Scully get her sub or will she have to do without?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scully's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** X-Files Scully's Wish  
>  **Posted:** Saturday April12th, 2014 **Author:** GlassesG33k  
>  **Fandom:** X-Files **Pairing:** Scully/Mulder  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 921  
>  **Cross-posted:** http://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesG33k/works http://glassesg33k.dreamwidth.org/ http://glassesg33k.livejournal.com/  
>  **Disclaimer:** None needed, I figure by now everyone's watched the series. But just in case, yes, Major spoilers! For several episodes if you can pick them out at all, if you're like me and can't pick out specific episode items very well, then you have nothing to worry about, **have at it. =-D!** Also, yes, I **AM** Christ Carter -sp? **  
> **... **  
> **Totally.** **;-D!** **
> 
> **A/N:**  
>  **5-15-2015 –** Just to let everyone know, I just now was reading this little item since I got Kudos on it and noticed some typos and a few sentence errors. So it's now corrected, new improved and reposted, so I hope you all like it. **=-D**
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Just like I promised an A-Sexual written Sex Scene/PWP … or my first attempt ever at one.  
>  …  
>  Lets just say it didn't work out. =-/!  
>  This isn't anything that I wanted and didn't get to what I wanted it to get to, the SEX damnit!  
>  But it came out as is, like this and it's perfect, so I'm posting it as is.  
>  Read and be happy.  
>  Maybe not satisfied, but at least mesmerized. ;-D! *two thumbs up!* :-D!
> 
> Also, this was extremely difficult for me to do so any kind of encouraging words would be greatly appreciated, feed me Seemore! Feed mmeee...!!! :(!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Scully's Wish**

 

Have you ever wanted to kiss the insanity outta someone? Well I have.

I don't know what it was, the relentless constant companionship or the fact that no matter what I could not be rid of Mulder. Maybe I gave in far to early and like he wanted gave up any and all attempts at having a personal, or life at all, outside of our cases. Whatever it was the more I hung out with the darn agent the more I had an overwhelming need to protect him, care for him; take him and claim him as mine and mine alone.

I don't know when the jealousy started, that seemed to start sometime after his did. I know he was jealous of the one romantic interest I had in those early years. I had managed to snag a date with a wonderful man who was a friend of my sister's friend…or something like that; I can't even recall his name now. I wasn't truly interested and let it slide away from me, that should have been the sign that I was already subconsciously far to into the very person I was hired to keep a clinical distance from.

Mulder.

I do recall being a bit disgusted with the fact that there was a past woman in Mulder's life. And enraged even betrayed for him by the fact that she'd hurt him-messed him up so badly when it came to dating. Maybe this was why he kept pushing me and anyone else away whenever anyone got close. I donno. All I know is that I can clearly recall the day I looked over at him and needed to take him right then and there.

Mark him.

Make him scream and whimper, plead and beg.

Make him say he was mine and mine alone and that he was dedicated to me and would not stray, not look at another.

The day that happened we were riding along in the back seat of our fellow employees car going to one of those mandatory retreats. It was meant to build team cooperation and help everyone think as one, move and work as a smoothly functioning unit instead of fighting and slowing things down. He'd leaned over, hands tightly clasped between his legs, as though tied up, and said, “shoot me now,” giving his boyish smirk to let me know he was joking.

I gasped, my world freezing in that instant.

In my eyes I saw him leaning towards me begging me, at my mercy; I couldn't help it, it's who I am and I have fought a good and long hard fight.

That night instead of getting to do what I wanted to, taking him to a hotel and tying him down; making him beg and writhe with in an inch of his life.

Making him come so many times he was sore and nearly broken the next day, barely able to walk; instead we ended up out in the woods, his enthusiasm to chase after literal ghosts (of his dead sister, if you were to put it into Psychological terms) once again ruined it.

My libido got another swift kick and I was glad that we never got to that retreat, that conference …

because if we had I wouldn't be responsible for what I would have done with him.

To him.

With us that night.

…

God it would have been great though.

~*~

“Scully what are you writing!?” Mulder called from across the office.

“Oh!” Scully shut her laptop, “nothing.”

Mulder waked up to the desk and laid out the old blue prints, “I think if we...” he started to ramble on about another case, another lead, “if we search this area then we should get it.” he smiled down at Scully.

She paused and looked up at him, “um, hmm.”

“You're kinda distracted, what is it?” He gave a knowing smirk, as though he could tell what was going through her mind.

Like their usual game she ignored it, “nothing.”

“Everything's okay?” he pulled the paper up and started rolling it back up.

“Yeah, just fine.”

“So you're coming along right?” Scully paused and looked up at him, chin resting on her fists, “yeah. …. yeah.” She nodded, Anywhere Mulder, anywhere with you.  

**END**


End file.
